Tango
|-|Welcome!= Oh, uh, hi, welcome to this page thing he can be used in fanfictions as a background char, anything else please contact me about, thanks |-|Art Gallery= Art gallery All art appreciated <3 |-|Main page= ''TANGO ''�� Appearance Tango is an ordinary SandWing, but as it is with lizards and many snakes, he has some speacial morph features. *He has a plain, yellowish cream underbelly (like the majority) yet he has a bright orange neck and chin, along with various orange patches along the spine of his back. His arms and legs are the yellowish pale colour but with golden stripes jig-jagging across them. His back is an extroadinary golden brown with dark golden and yellowy gold striping across it, intertwined with his orange patches. *He has a large head, large for a SandWing anyway, he has another set of yellowish-pale and yellowy-golden stripes, but this time along his mouth and muzzle, swirling into his orange chin and golden head. He has the same repeated stripe pattern over his eyes. His facial features are common to most SandWings except an excessive ammount of spikes. The spikes have a orange base and fade into an almost white yellow. The spikes go from above his eyes, to around the back of his head, to the sides of his neck. *His tail is fairly plain, it is just a yellowish pale colour and has dark gold stripes, at the tip they are almsot a dark brown, and at the base of his tail they are hardly visible. His barb is a dark brown to match his tip. *His eyes are a glorious mix of gold, yellow, orange and hazel, all blended into a swirl. Genetics and appearance facts *Tango (the bearded dragon irl) is a Tiger + Citrus morph and the majority of colours correspond to the irl. *He has the majority of his colour from his dad, who has very unique colours (his dad was rumored to be part RainWing but he is full SandWing in reality) and he got his spikes and 'Tiger' stripes from his mother. *Tango's pretty long claws (from his mother) he uses to climb more then fight, as they are floppy and he is more effective with his spikes, tail and flame. *His wings follow the same pattern on his back with pale yellow memberane. Personality Tango is a strange mix of personality, thought and opinion, so hang tight to your seat.. *Tango is strong opinioned, stubborn but understanding dragon. He may be a strange, annoying, flirty beast on the outside, but he is decent with friends. Along with brave (but not stupidly brave). Positive traits *Brave (though not overly brave) *Intimidating if needs be (he can intimidate to help others) *Helpful *Understanding (surprisingly) Neutral traits *Flirty *'Crazy' *Stubborn *Strong-opinioned Negative traits *Annoying *Sarcastic *Greedy Trivia Here are some extra facts about Tango.. *He's desperate for love / friends dx *I am hoping to make a few other ocs then write a fanfiction / story of them *Tango isn't that popular among his own tribe due to being a rebelious bean *Suggestions for TBA things are welcome, just I won't accept trying to get me to join AUs / roleplays Relationships / Opinions Here you will find relationships, romance and opinions *'Romance' *Status: Inexperienced and looking *Sexuality: Bisexual (75% fem / 25% male) *Turn ons: For physical, he likes dragons that are weak and spindly so he can leap in and save them heroricly. However, dragons that match his strength also fascinate him. He finds pastel colours but he isn't that fussy on colouration (except for colours mentioned in turn offs) On the mental aspects, he likes dragons that are either very 'Nerdy' or innocent because he finds that cute, or dragons that match his personality. *Turn offs: Dark purple or black as main colours, 'Evil' dragons, blue eyed dragons, vain dragons and SeaWings (due to fish smell) *Current relationships: N/A *Current crush: N/A *Past crushes / relationships: Just random SandWings he flirted with *Other dragons crushing on Tango: N/A (ask in comments) *Past dragons crushing / in relationship with Tango: Just random SandWings he flirted with (ask in comments) Opinions *(Note: I can't fit every Fanon tribe so I put a few Fanon tribes, don't feel bad if yours wasn't included! May be added later) *Opinion on MudWings: "Them? Well, they are annoying and are always muddy, ew." *Opinion on SeaWings: "I hate them! They have strange lights on them, they smell like fish and like the water! I just, ew." *Opinion on IceWings: "They're cool, but I don't know why they like the cold.. It's so cold!" *Opinion on RainWings: "They're pretty, but I don't like their fangs, it's scary to see someother dragon that has poison..." *Opinion on NightWings: "I don't like their colours, it just makes me shudder, and their eyes? Even worse.." *Opinion on SkyWings: "Cool, I suppose, but they're always grouchy..." *Opinion on SandWings (Own tribe): "We're the best, duh, we are so cool and stuff, 100/10 tribe!" *(Fanon) Opinion on LightWings: "I like their colours, but, eh, they don't stand out to me that much.." *(Fanon) Opinion on DeathWings: "They look so scary! Worse then NightWings! I feel like if I stay near them long enough I'll be dead!" *(Fanon) Opinion on AviWings: "They remind me of birds, speaking of birds, I'm hungry..." *(Fanon) Opinion on DriftWings: "They, and their back 'Sails', are HUGE! They're so intimidating.." *(Fanon) Opinion on TempestWings: "Everything about them is,, ew." Relationships and thoughts on others *'Alive and instory' **[Leafy/Trust: 20%/Random dragon he just found] "She seems cool, she says she is a HiveWing? She looks like a bug crossed with a dragon, maybe that's what a 'HiveWing' is but, she seems cool, unlike any dragon I've ever known." *'Dead and instory' **tba *'Status unknown and instory' **tba *'Out of story' **tba (ask in comments) *'Other' **tba History Open them all to see the story go on Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters